Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 1st, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from August 1st. 35 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: This session is called to order. Senator Shang will you please take to floor to talk about your class? Gao Shang: '''Of course! I have taught my first class here, and I must say I enjoyed it. I am a scribe through and through. So, naturally I would wish to teach it to others. In my first class, my students created their first scroll-spell. With this scroll, they could consume it to cast a spell! Something as simple as a Fireball, or something even more complicated. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator Shang. Senator Alecto, please take the floor to discuss your class. '''Elizabeth Alecto: '''This week I taught the basics of astromancy, I covered some of the practices and ways. I then discussed astromancers of the past and present. I went over some of the basics that astromancers should know. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''On Tuesday the second Dazzling Championship was held. Senate Nimue is this month’s dazzling champion. '''Kyandra Icefire: '''And that's fine. We all had fun. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Alexander, could you take the floor to tell us about what happened last night? Sorry, Thursday night. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Alright, I'll be brief. Th'military operation regardin' a prime lieutenant of Gul'Dan is successfully completed. Th'overall progression of th'Alliance military campaign is advanced in part to it. Th'warlock was slain an' large amounts of war material destroyed or captured. The Fel Horde grows weaker every day, our efforts're workin'. Expect an end to this war within th'next few months at max. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. We move on to the events of next week. Senator Baelheit, you have something? '''Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Councilor. My friends, It is my duty to inform you that on behalf of the Kirin Tor body as a whole, We've been assigned a Duty. This duty requires secrecy and discretion in it's execution. I cannot reveal all the details here and now, but it shall be taking us into the Oceans of Southern Azeroth. There will be extenuating circumstances for any who will be participating in phase two of this two-phase assignment. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''This should be good. '''Andeven Icestrider: '''How curious indeed. '''Verus Baelheit: '''While what I have said here compromises nothing, I urge you not tp speak of this to anyone beyond whom you see here tonight. To any who wish to partake in this Duty, for Council and Country, I shall be gathering volunteers tomorrow evening. I thank you all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator Alexander you can take the floor. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''So. In th'continuin' spirit of cooperation with our allies, we've formed us a pact with th'Dwarven Vanguard an' several other organizations. One such group is th'Draenei group 'Te Amun'. Who we are slated t'begin a smash an' grab an' artifact recovery this comin' tuesday. We'll be takin' back a series of ruins that hold critical draenic crystals which are used fer soul evacuation devices. I will be clear right now. Lootin' will be kept to an absolute -minimum-. Further details can be gained from me on an individual basis. That's all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Lausten. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''I briefly want to remind the Senate that we are allied with the Dwarven Vanguard and Te Amun on this, as well as coordinated with various other organizations - some of which you may dislike. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs frowns upon any looting, desecration, disrespect, or flat-out insults of our allies. If we want to beat the Fel Horde, we must learn to keep our traps shut when we have nothing nice to say. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Lirdian, please take the floor. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''The long awaited trial of one Lysabet Halliwell will take place on Wednesday. As always, you will be informed if you are or were chosen to serve as a juror on the case. As such, please do not ask to be put on the jury. Miss Halliwell is being tried on charges of conspiring with a world traitor, the attemted murder of an Inner Council Member, and, most gravely of all...high treason to Dalaran itself. Heading the defense is one Scarlen Neldei'Paro. Heading the Prosecution is one Andeven Icestrider. That is all. Oh... Other way around.... Scarlen is prosecuting...Andeven is defending...it's been a long week. My apologies. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. On Thursday there is to be a quick admin meeting. I would like those who are in admin to attend. Now will Senator Blackheart please take the floor. '''Mathias Blackheart: '''Thank you. I'm going to keep this short so we can hurry along with everything. This coming up Thursday at eight thirty I am going to be holding a small engineering workshop focused on safety within the workplace. You do not have to be within the engineering department to attend this workshop. If you wish for me to go into detail about this workshop and what we will be doing, let me know after the session. Oh... and I would also like to point out to those already working within the engineering department, or planning on working with us, to please go to the forge and read up on the new safety rules I will be posting shortly after the session. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. We have a vote scheduled today. Will Senator Blackmore please take the floor? '''Garthluzad Blackmore: '''Alrighty. Today I am here to bring something to all your's attention. Today, I propose a bill about extending the definition of sentience to other races, like orcs. For right now, we consider them no more than rats. Which...doesn't make sense for a group who one of their values is enlightenment and knowledge. How can we knowingly treat a race, like something that must be stomped like a bug. People who have feelings, emotions. Who can think and, even one of them, saved Azeroth from the rage of a mad dragon. Honestly, this sentiment towards orcs, reminds me of another group...but, I'll tell you about them after a bit. This bill, will mainly protect children and innocent bystanders from harm. So we don't have...certain people, do whatever they want to the ones who aren't even fighting. We grant this right to other races...I don't understand who in their right mind would be okay killing a child. I will now go back and let the debate begin. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Those who wish to make a statement for or against, now is the time. Raise your hand. Senator Lausten. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Actually, Minister Liridian was first, I believe. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Sorry. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Many of you know my rather...vocal stance on many of these sorts of issues regarding races of the Horde. Since Theramore, many of us have held a hatred for those responsible, generalizing the actions of a few war criminals to the whole of the races they happened to be a part of. I was recently fully knocked out of this mindset when...as the Ministry of Justice uncovered, one former Councillor Arranax DeVin obliterated a refugee camp of innocent orcish civilians. Children....women....people who had no desire to fight, but to live a peaceful and happy life. Robbed because of our singular hatred and generalization of races as a whole. This...is..despicable. The Ministry of Justice could do nothing to charge those responsible for murder or war crimes.... as according to our laws...a very...prehistoric sounding and inhumane law....orcs aren't people. That needs to change if we desire to be able to continue considering this the greatest nation in all of Azeroth. We are the most intellectually advanced of all the Alliance. Let's start acting like it. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Lausten. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Let me begin with this; Arranax DeVin may be accused of a lot of things. You may think a lot of things about him. But remember that he is one of you, that the Council has handled this, that the matter is finalized, and that there is no need to drag him through the mud for the sake of your bill. Out of respect for someone I consider a FRIEND, exclude him from the rest of your speeches. Now, then. To the bill. When I think of the Horde, I think of the day that Stormwind burned. Many of you may not have been alive to witness it, but I was. The barbarism of the Horde that has continued through the decades is unsated and never ending. I took issue with this bill initially because it seemed to include wording that would protect those monsters from the retribution they deserve. Now, however, the bill has been amended, and my initial anger calmed, and my thoughts turn elsewhere. They turn to Lysabet Drostone, and the crimes she stands accused of. They turn to the seven thousand people who died the day Widow's Rise plunged from the sky. They turn to the refugees, the orphans, the -children- crushed beneath rocks and dashed against the coast. The architect of this destruction did not care who they were. He did not care they had families, lives, that they were free to choose their destiny when he took that from them. He took from them the right to choose. And he LAUGHED IN MY FACE as I failed to save them. And in that moment... I saw myself. I saw what I could become, what this SENATE could become, if we did not pull back. Our anger over the Iron Horde invading was justified. But... it has passed. They are nearly beaten, and we MUST stop. Or else all of you, each and every one of you, could find yourself where Lysabet Halliwell is today - unable to stop a monster from callous murder. So while the Horde must pay, while the Legion must pay, while Victoria Riddle and Viserth Arenall must pay - they all have made their choices. We cannot deprive any being of the chance to choose good. To punish before the crime is unjust. So I urge you, as a woman to despises all the monsters in the Horde stand for - vote for this bill to pass. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Brisby. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Before I get to talking on this bill, are any of you speaking against it? Right then, insert zealot speech about orc children being slaughtered, eaten alive, while in their carriers. Insert me being very upset about this, as I broke my hand over it. Imagine all that, speech done. Thanks for not being a bunch of dickholes votingagainst it. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Alexander. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Alright I'll be brief. Been fightin' orcs all my life. Bunch of awful an' savage people fer th'most part who I've encountered misery from...but...they're a good enemy. Devious an' cunnin' who can do everythin' that we can. We should not sink so low as think we're better than them, that we have th'-right- to delcare them nonpeoples. We do not have that power. We made a procolomation in anger, now we take it back. See that ye do. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Baelheit. '''Verus Baelheit: '''My good Colleagues, It is my sad and sorrowful duty to inform you that it was Lady Brisby, and myself, who were the first on scene to discover the results of the atrocity committed in the name of Dalaran, upon the People we had under our watch. Again I must say, friends, that this was done in the name of Dalaran. In the same strain of atrocities committed over the years in the name God, land and power, so to, have we now been forcefully added to that same strain of barbarism. Of Inhumanity. Are we truly to become so fearful, so paranoid, that to think of ourselves as Men in the face of such deeds, we must label others Monsters to give face to our fears? Many among us have children of our own, Families. If we ever wish to break the cycle of Hatred, if we are to provide a future, for those who have yet to come, we must take this first step, and regain our minds as men. Enlightened minds who can judge a race by their best and brightest, not their foulest. Regardless of the deeds done by Man, Orc or otherwise, if we deny the right to choose to any of them… then we are the true Monsters. Judge only as you would wish to be judged. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Icestrider. '''Andeven Icestrider: '''My fellow Senators... Perhaps this statement may seem a lofty, but I take this time to ask you all: Who are we to claim an entire group of organisms, based sheerly and solely upon race alone, are lesser than we? May I remind you all of something... Not so long ago, the mortal races united to face a great enemy in the frozen heart of Northrend. However, while the Grand Alliance and the Horde fought the Traitor King, we, the Kirin'Tor, fought an enemy of our own: Malygos, the Spellweaver. Our kind were tortured, killed, and very rarely even enslaved, all because we were deemed "...of lesser intellect. Some of their victims are among us, in this very room tonight... We regarded them and their callous disregard for so called, "lesser" life as evil. We viewed them as monsters. Now look around. I ask you again: Who are we? We have become the very monsters we fought against... These tattoos were seared not only into my flesh, but into my very essence for my -gaul- to stand against "my betters." The pain was the likes of which few of you could even imagine. Every day my very soul screamed in agony at the hands of the dragons and their followers... And it was a blessing in comparison to what we have done unto the orcs native to this world in which we are aliens. So I invite you all to contemplate exactly where it is you stand on this bill... Thank you. '''Garthluzad Blackmore: '''Alright, I would like to put the bill to a vote. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Any seconds? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I second. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''When I call you please vote. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The vote is unanimous. The bill is passed into law. Congratulations Senator Blackmore. We will however move on to open floor. Senator Smithson, has recently been appointed our Director of Alchemy. Senator Smithson, I invite you to take the floor now. '''Erfaun Smithson: Hello fellow Senators, I am honored to be director of the Alchemy Department. First order of business, is recruitment. Seeing how we are coming out of the wood work, the only one's who are active in this department are me and Senator Notley and I would like to recruit those who are gifted in alchemic practices and research from within the Senate first. Also the Department would like to extend its hand to the other departments/ministries for collaborative purposes. The Academic, Justice, Health and Medicine, and finally...the War Ministry, are the first one's I would like to work with, once I have certain project underway. If you would like to discuss any projects you would like the Department to be working on approach my office at the Agronomical Apothecary. If I am not there or out of contact reach, Senator Notley will make a note of it and relay it to me. Thank you for your time. To Protect and Serve Dalaran. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone else want to speak tonight? Senator Liridian. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''I merely wanted to announce that the Ministry of Justice has moved. It's office is now in the possession of the Administration Department. The Ministry of Justice is now located in the newly opened Hall of Justice, just next door to the Admin Building. If anyone needs anything from the Ministry of Justice, please visit this building, not the old location, as you will likely be face to face with the crazies in Admin rather than my handsome self. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Jacobson. '''May Jacobson: Greetings everyone, I come with fantastic news that might just make your day! On the same night that Vanidicus and a group of our elite battlemagi took down that nasty demon, another campaign was being waged that was just as or possibly more successful! I had the honor that night to work alongside our mighty allies, the Dwarven Vanguard, and a glorious battle was waged and won! Zeth'gol, the home of the Bleeding Hollow has been vanquished! All that is left are ashes and bones. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Yeah, I need t'talk with th'Dwarven General about that. Reports look good though. Is that it, Jacobson? '''May Jacobson: I bring this up because this just to let you all know the progress that comes with cooperation. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Finally, Senator Lausten. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''I just wanted to quickly remind everyone, in the vein of what Councillor Liridian said, that the Foreign Affairs offices have moved to the Violet Gate, since ours were kinda... blown up. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Brisby, take it away. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''First! Gao Shang of the Unending Scroll! How unending? I don't know, he took out a shopping list and it fell off the parlor and hit a gnome down on the floor. Take the Stage! '''Gao Shang: '''Partially true! '''Hellissa Brisby: '''You have been a great member and you are also our Offical Lorekeeper. That's pretty fancy. You are now a colleague! You are dismissed! '''Gao Shang: '''I thank you! '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Next is Neydtia. Come stand in the center and be recognized! You've gone to classes, voted, and done everything a Senator needs to do to be- well, a Senator. We have pretty low standards there, but you get a basket! Congratulations! '''Neydtia: Oh, wow. Thank you! Hellissa Brisby: '''And one more! As I count differently. Andeven the half naked, please stand in the center. Andeven, you are the chief enforcer. You enforce stuff. And I mean, with lots of force of that smile. Look at it everyone. Be amazed by that smile and all the non-murdering us it's holding back. Congratulations on making it to Decurion. Whatever that word means. '''Andeven Icestrider: '''Thank you. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Dismissed! '''That's all, back to you, hat-man. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''This session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Minutes